Fanon:Die geheimen Völker - Kapitel 1
Achtung: Ich schreibe nicht nur für Mass Effect Fanons, sondern auch für noch drei weitere Sachen (vorwiegend Comicbücher). Es kann deswegen zu Crossovers kommen, die für euch nicht logisch, für meine normalen Leser (mein Freundeskreis) aber selbstverständlich sind. Solltet ihr mit erwähnten Personen, Firmen, Ereignissen Probleme haben, gehe ich gerne auf eure Fragen ein und kann zusätzliche Seiten erstellen. P.S: Seit nicht zu hart wenn euch was nicht gefällt. Ich lass hier nur meine Fantasie freien Lauf. Wenn euch etwas nicht passt, könnt ihr selber Geschichten zu Mass Effect schreiben. Sonst nur noch ein Hinweis: Don't feed the Troll. Mass Effect - Other Stories Die geheimen Völker (I) Zwei Jahre vor dem Jungfernflug der SSV Normandy SR-1, und den nachfolgenden Abenteuern, wurde ein anderes Schiff mit der geheimen IES-Tarntechnik gebaut und an die Allianz übergeben. Dieses Schiff, welches eigentlich von einer unabhängigen menschlichen Firma in geheimen Werften gebaut wurde, sollte das Schwesterschiff der „Normandy“ sein und als zweites Aufklärungsschiff genutzt werden. Vor allem aber demonstrierte es, welches Potenzial in der Tarntechnik steckte und wieso sie für die „Normandy“ weiter entwickelt werden musste. Alle Ereignisse in den kommenden Jahren hätten anders verlaufen können, wäre es nicht während einer Mission zu einer katastrophalen Verwicklung gekommen, die alles verändert hatte… Der Name dieses Schiffes: Die SSV Blackbird. Ihr momentaner Superior Officer: Commander Marié Lionclaw. Die Dunkelheit umpfing sie. “… Dunkelheit… Ja… Dunkelheit ist gut.“, meinte ein Gedanke. „Die Dunkelheit vertreibt die schrecklichen Dinge… Die Dunkelheit…“ Der Gedanke wurde vom Interkom unterbrochen: „Commander, kommen Sie bitte hoch ins KIZ. Wir sind immer noch in einer verzwickten Situation und brauchen Sie hier oben.“ Marié Lionclaw öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf. Unsicher griff sie nach der Uniform, die sie erst vor wenigen Stunden auf die Lehne ihres Schreibtischstuhls geworfen hatte. Vor dem Fenster ihrer Kajüte zogen Milliarden Sterne vorbei und man sah das Band der Milchstraße, sowie ein Massenportal. „Herr Gott. Wieso sind wir in so einem Portal-System? Hat Gold den Kurs verloren?“, dachte sie missmutig und zog sich an. Dann ging sie hoch ins KIZ. Sie mochte das neue Schiff, ihr Schiff, nicht sonderlich. Die KIZ war zu weit hinter dem Cockpit. Sie konnte sich mit ihrem Piloten nur per Interkom unterhalten, oder wenn sie zu ihm hinter rannte. In Gedanken wollte sie irgendwie ihre Wut auf die letzten Tage auf ihr Schiff abwälzen, doch kaum war sie durch die Tür ins KIZ getreten, wurde sie ausgebremst. Ihr Navigator und ihr Stellvertreter stritten sich scheinbar um den Kurs. „Alle beide: Sofort aufhören!“, meinte sie sofort. Die beiden Schreihälse vor ihr zuckten zusammen. „Was zum Geier ist hier los?“ „Ich habe nur bemerkt, dass wir den, von Ihnen vorgebenden, Kurs vor zwei Stunden verlassen haben und noch immer nicht zurück auf Kurs sind.“, meinte ihr Stellvertreter Roland Galaxia pflichtbewusst. Ihr Navigator, Luis Seriva, schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Tatsächlich ist es so, das Lieutenant Galaxia während Ihrer Abwesenheit der Meinung war, etwas am vorgebenden Kurs in der Galaxie-Karte ändern zu wollen. Er hat uns fast zwanzig Parsec weit vom Kurs abkommen lassen.“ Lionclaw fuhr sich über’s Gesicht. „Was würde Captain Newman machen?“, dachte sie und fragte dann: „In welchem Cluster sind wir jetzt?“ „Argos-Rho.“ Lionclaw fasste sich an die Stirn. „Dann muss einer von Ihnen beiden dem Admiral der 5. Flotte erklären, warum wir zu dieser Demonstration für unserer Waffen- und Tarnsysteme zu spät kamen. Freiwilliger vor.“ Nach kurzem Hadern trat der Navigator vor und meinte: „Da ich Galaxias Irrweg erst zu spät bemerkt habe, ist es auch meine Pflicht unsere Verspätung bei Admiral Hackett zu entschuldigen.“ Lionclaw nickte und musterte Lieutenant Galaxia. Dieser verzog sich daraufhin wortlos. Nachdem diese Sache geklärt war und sie den richtigen Kurs wieder eingestellt hatte, ging sie vor ins Cockpit. „Nun Gold. Alles mitbekommen?“, fragte sie einfach raus und sah auf ihren Freund, der kaum sichtbar lächelte. „Ja. Der Spaß musste sein, sonst würde ich bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit von Bord gehen.“, antwortete er und flog das Massenportal an. Lionclaw zupfte an der vergessenen Schutzfolie der Konsole neben ihr herum und flüsterte leise: „Würdest du das auch sagen, wenn Captain Newman nicht vor zwei Tagen von diesen verdammten Piraten getötet worden wäre?“ Gold schwieg. „Lieutenant Metal, ich will eine Antwort!“ „Es wäre einfacher. Sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber nun? Es ist irgendwie immer schwieriger geworden, seit im Frachtraum der Blackbird plötzlich der Sarg unseres Captains steht.“, antwortete er endlich. „Und was würdest du machen, wenn es mich erwischt hätte?“, fragte sie weiter und versuchte die Erinnerungen an den Einsatz zu unterdrücken. „Dann hätte ich in diesem Moment meinen Dienst quittiert und mich in irgendeine spontane Schießerei gestürzt. In diesem Falle würde nun mein Bruder hier sitzen und nicht ich.“ Er drosselte den Flug und landete vor der Arcturus-Station. „Ziemlich hart gesagt… Ich hätte das jetzt eher von Silver selbst erwartet und nicht von dir. Aber um ein Haar wäre das ja wirklich passiert…“ Schüsse blitzen vor ihren Augen auf, während sie weiterhin die Erinnerungen unterdrückte. „Wieso? Wieso hat Hackett die Demonstration nicht nach hinten verschoben? Wir sind alle noch durch den Wind. Verdammt! Der Sarg steht sogar noch dort unten! Aber nun müssen wir zeigen, was die Blackbird drauf hat!?“, fragte Gold plötzlich ungehalten und steuerte die Arcturus-Station an, die wie immer von unzähligen Schiffen umgeben war. Auf jeden einzelnen konnte man groß und deutlich das Zeichen der Allianz-Navy sehen. „Es ist nicht so einfach Gold. Die Demonstration wurde nicht von sondern für Admiral Hackett angeordnet, sie stammt von den ‚Wing Technologies‘ selbst. Sie wollten zeigen, dass ihre Mitarbeit an der ‚Normandy‘ gefruchtet hat. Der Termin wurde vor über einen Monat festgelegt und damals konnte niemand sagen, dass Captain Bartholome Newman auf einer Mission gegen Piraten kurz vorher umkommt. Wenn du dich aber nicht fähig genug fühlst kann ich runter gehen und deinen Bruder wecken.“, erklärte sie und schaute auf die beiden Schiffe vor ihr. Das eine Schiff dürfte das Flaggschiff der 5. Flotte sein. Das andere, leicht größere und genauso ungewöhnlich designte Schiff wie ihres, war das Flaggschiff der Wing Technologies. Groß prangte das Logo dieser Firma, die auf der Erde seit gut 150 Jahren erschwingliche und immer futuristische Technologie schuf, hinter dem Schriftzug der „Horizonline“. Die Blackbird flog an dem Schiff vorbei, wobei das Logo – ein sitzender Adler, der seine stilisierten Flügel und seinen Kopf nach oben reckte und von einem Ring umgeben war – im Licht von Arkturus aufblitzte. „Öffne einen Kanal zu Hackett. Ich will ihn informieren, dass wir anfangen können.“, sprach sie bei dem Anblick. Doch der Admiral war ihr zuvor gekommen: „Ja Sir, verstanden. Ich werde es weitergeben.“, meinte Gold und wandte sich zu Lionclaw um. „Äh Lion… Ich meine: Commander, der Admiral hat bei unserer Ankunft mit den Verantwortlichen von Wing geredet. Er meint, da scheinbar die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu heftig waren, würden wir nicht die volle Leistung bringen, weshalb die Demonstration hinfällig wäre. Er möchte Sie außerdem noch persönlich sprechen und hat die Blackbird deswegen für die nächsten Tage hier her verlegt.“ Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, blickte er noch etwas auf sie, ehe er sich wieder seiner Konsole zuwandte und das Schiff zu den Docks brachte. „Wieso hast du gerade so geschaut?“, fragte Lionclaw. Bekam aber wieder nur einen flüchtigen Blick, weshalb sie es auf sich beruhen ließ. Sie ahnte aber, weshalb ihr Pilot und Freund so geschaut hatte. Es waren die Fragen: Warum hatte der Admiral erst jetzt eingelenkt? Und warum wollte er sie persönlich sprechen? Lionclaw seufzte. Seit zwei Tagen wartete sie nun auf das Gespräch mit Admiral Hackett, doch das einzige was passiert war, war eine Gedenkveranstaltung für den „hoch-dekorierten Captain B. Newman, der den Jungfernflug der ‚SSV Blackbird‘ kommandierte und während einer Mission zur Bekämpung von Piraten in den Terminus Systemen umkam.“ Sie seufzte erneut. Das waren keine Piraten oder Batariener, was in einigen Nachrichten erwähnt wurde, gewesen. Diese Waffen und die Munition hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. Sie ging durch alles hindurch. Newman war sofort tot, obwohl seine Barrieren noch intakt waren und seine Panzerung noch keinen einzigen Kratzer hatte. Die SSV Tokio kam angeflogen. Von ihr wusste sie, dass der Superior Officer beim „Normandy“-Projekt dabei war und irgendwelchen Aufgaben dort hatte. Es hieß, dass er sie vielleicht als kommandierender Offizier auf die Normandy holen wollte; aber wer glaubt schon der Klatschpresse? Die „Tokio“ legte an und verschwand so hinter einer Mauer. Sie schaute weiter verträumt auf die vielen Schiffe, die an- oder ablegten oder einfach patrollierten und die Station vor welchen Feinden auch immer schützen. Ihre Nachrichten-VI riss sie aus den Gedanken, da ohne viel Vorwarnung ihr Universalwerkzeug aufleuchtete und eine Stimme meinte: „Sie haben eine neue Nachricht.“ Die Aufnahme wurde abgespielt. „Hier Admiral Hackett. Entschuldigen Sie die lange Wartezeit, aber die Verhandlungen mit den Wing Technologies haben länger gedauert als vermutet. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Ihre letzte Mission sprechen und diverse Einzelheiten klären. Desweiteren hätte ich einen Auftrag, der wie für Ihre Fähigkeiten gemacht wäre. Das Gespräch findet in Bereich neun, Raum 320 statt. Es ist in Ihrem eigenen Interesse.“ Das erstaunte Lionclaw jetzt schon etwas, klang es doch eher um ein geschäftliches als berufliches Gespräch. Etwas zögernd ging sie los und kam dabei an einer Gruppe Soldaten vorbei. Einer von ihnen sonderte sich gerade ab und rumpelte fast in sie rein. Als sie weiter ging, hörte sie einen aus der Gruppe sagen: „Kommst du nicht mit Shepard?“ „Nein. Ich habe noch zu tun und…“, antwortete der Angesprochene, den Rest hörte sie nicht mehr. Bereich neun, eine Ebene unter dem Sitz des Allianz-Parlaments, war für Aussichts- und Aufenthaltsräume, aber auch für Büros reserviert. Raum 320 war eine Mischung aus allem. An der Fensterfront stand der Admiral. Sie trat etwas näher, salutierte und wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, da meinte Hackett: „Commander Marié Lionclaw. 18 Jahre alt. Einzige Tochter von Flight Lieutenant Oskar Lionclaw und Captain Ann Stark. Geboren 2163 in Barcelona.“ Er machte eine Pause und wandte sich um. „Es heißt, dass Ihre Eltern Sie in einem privaten Raumgleiter nach Mindoir brachten, wo Sie im Orbit sicher sein sollten, während Ihre Eltern unten gegen die Piraten und Sklavenhändler kämpfen wollten. Doch der Gleiter wurde von einer Piratenbande überfallen, wobei Ihre Eltern das Leben verloren und Sie unbemerkt von den Piraten auf deren Schiff gebracht wurden, wo Sie verängstig zu einer beliebigen Waffe griffen und alle, bis auf den geflüchteten Anführer, getötet haben. Mit gerade mal sieben Jahren. Daraufhin sind Sie wieder auf das Schiff Ihres Vaters und wurden dort von Captain Anderson und seiner Crew, verängstigt zwischen Ihren toten Eltern liegend, gefunden. Danach wurden Sie von Flight Lieutenant Adrian Metal und seiner Frau, beides Jugendfreunde Ihres Vaters, adoptiert und aufgezogen. Mit zwölf kamen Sie, zusammen mit den beiden Söhnen von Mr. Metal, in ein geheimes und bis heute nicht offiziell bestätigtes Programm der Allianz, welches eine frühe Flug- und Kampfausbildung für begabte Kinder darstellte. Ethisch verwerflich, doch wurden Sie von Ihrem Ausbilder entdeckt und unter falschen Namen und Alter zum ‚Special Force‘-Programm geschickt; welches Sie wegen Ihrer Begabung ungewöhnlich schnell und mit Bestnoten vor nicht mal einem Jahr abgeschlossen haben. Stimmt das alles?“ Er machte nochmal eine Pause und schien auf ihre Reaktionen zu warten. Als sie sich nicht rührte, fuhr er fort: „Nachdem Sie von Ihren jeweiligen Vorgesetzten immer gelobt wurden, versetzte ich Sie als Executiv Officer auf die ‚SSV Blackbird‘. Sozusagen als Probelauf. Sie haben sicherlich von den Gerüchten über die Normandy gehört, oder?“ Nun rührte sich Marié Lionclaw endlich und antwortete: „Ja. Die Gerüchte, dass mich Captain Anderson irgendwie auf die fertige Normandy bringen könnte, wenn es so weit wäre.“ Admiral Hackett nickte: „Die Gerüchte stimmen ausnahmsweise. Irgendjemand hatte mitbekommen, dass Sie früher als möglich in die Allianz kamen und auch viel früher und schneller als gewöhnlich das N7-Programm bestanden haben. Allerdings ist das nicht der Grund, weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte.“ Er zeigte auf einen Schreibtisch und führte sie hin. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, meinte Hackett: „Ich habe noch nie von jemanden mit Ihrer Lebensgeschichte gehört. Wären Sie bereits seit einigen Jahren im aktiven Dienst, würde es mich nicht verwundernd; aber jemand, der mit sieben bereits neun batarianische Piraten getötet hat und später mit zwölf das taktische Talent eines jahrelang ausgebildeten Soldaten besitzt…“ „Das kann nicht alles in meiner Akte stehen, woher wissen Sie das?“, platze es aus Lionclaw raus. Hackett musterte sie und antwortete knapp: „Besondere Talente werden nun mal gefördert, und beobachtet. Aber zurück zum Thema: Wieso konnte so jemand wie Sie während einer einfachen Schießerei in den Terminus-Systemen nicht den Captain der Blackbird unterstützen und musste sich sogar vorzeitig zurückziehen?“ Das brach die Barriere in ihrem Kopf. Sie setzte sich zurecht und meinte nach einer kurzen Überlegung: „Es war keine einfache Schießerei. Solche Waffen und auch solche Kugeln hab ich nie zuvor gesehen, höchsten Mal davon gehört. Es war wie in den Be-schreibungen zum Unabhängigkeitskrieg in Katalonien, bei dem Munition verwendet wurde, die ganze Häuser durchschlug und hundert Leute mit einem Schlag umbringen konnte. Die Piraten sahen auch nicht wie Batarianern aus. Sie erinnerten mich eher an Turianer oder Quarianer. Ich…“ Sie musste wieder die Erinnerungen unterdrücken. „Ach, vergessen Sie das. Sie wollten mich doch nicht sprechen, um mir zuerst meine eigene Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen und dann über solche Kleinigkeiten zu diskutieren, oder? Sie wollten doch nur mit mir sprechen, um mir meinen neuen Vorgesetzten vorzustellen und zu wissen, ob ich nicht zu traumatisiert bin vom letzten Einsatz, oder?“ „Nein. Die Blackbird wird bis auf weiteres unter Ihrem Kommando stehen. Aber warum meinten Sie, dass es eher Turianer oder Quarianer waren?“, fragte Hackett und ging nicht wirklich auf ihre Fragen ein. „Wegen der Gestalt und der Beine. Sie waren schlank und hochgewachsen, aber am auffälligsten waren ihre Beine. Ich wollte niemanden beschuldigen, darum steht in meinen Bericht auch nur ‚Piraten‘ und nicht ‚batarianische Piraten‘ oder ‚turianische Piraten‘.“ „Sie konnten sie also nicht sicher zuordnen?“, fragte Hackett, nun nachdenklich. „Nein, Sir. Weder die Panzerung, noch die Gestalt trafen auf mir bekannte Spezies zu. Und wie gesagt, solche Waffen und Munition hab ich auch noch nie gesehen. Aber eine neue Rasse in den Terminus-Systemen? Ob das gut geht?“ „Dem sollten Sie sowieso nachgehen.“, sprach der Admiral nun und aktivierte eine holographische Oberfläche. „Wie bitte?“, fragte Lionclaw etwas verwundert. Die bekannte Galaxie-Karte erschien, wobei allerdings alles, bis auf das Erd-Allianz Gebiet, ausgeblendet wurde. „Das war der zweite Grund weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte. Immer wieder tauchen seltsame Schiffe im Citadel-Gebiet auf. Die Asari, Turianer und Salarianer haben das allerdings nie nachgeforscht, da die Schiffe bereits während oder kurz nach der Sichtung wieder verschwanden und nie wieder auftauchten. Doch in letzter Zeit häufen sich vor allem Sichtungen im Grenzgebiet zwischen Attika-Traverse und dem Skyllianischen Randsektor, wie auch zu den Terminus-Systemen. Auch einige unserer Fregattenpatrouillen haben diese seltsamen Schiffe schon gesehen, ehe sie einfach verschwanden. Einer der diensthabenden Offiziere meinte, dass es aussah, wie wenn es mit Masseneffekt gesprungen wäre. Doch es war kein Massenportal in der Nähe. Zudem beschrieb er es mit einen ähnlichen Design wie die Blackbird, beziehungsweise mit dem spezifischen Design der Wing Technologies.“, klärte er auf. Lionclaw dachte kurz nach und meinte dann: „Aber die streiten alles ab, oder? Zumal sie sonst, der Logik nach, eine neue Art von interstellaren Antrieb entwickelt hätten. Hm… Das erklärt aber nicht die älteren Sichtungen… Ich soll das alles unter die Lupe nehmen, oder?“ „Korrekt. Wir können momentan schließlich auch nicht ausschließen, dass es tatsächlich eine neue Rasse gibt, die nicht mit dem Masseneffekt neue Systeme erkundet. Ich sende Ihnen die letzten Sichtungen und verlange dafür nur detaillierte Berichte über alles, was Sie herausfinden können. Captain, Sie können nun gehen.“ „Captain? Oh, nein danke. Ich möchte nicht halbherzig wegen so eines Auftrags befördert werden. Lieber verdien ich mir das während eines harten Kampfes.“ Sie stand auf und salutierte. „Danke Admiral.“ Dann ging sie erstaunlich leise über das Steinimitat und verschwand aus dem Büro. Admiral Hackett blickte nochmal aus dem Panoramafenstern und auf die vielen Schiffe und flüsterte: „Commander Marié Lionclaw. Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas Großes auf Sie zukommt?“ Ende von Abschnitt I Updates kommen wöchentlich. Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)